All Access
All Access is the twenty-first episode in season two of . Synopsis A concert goer attempting to sneak in a friend to a Kid Rock show gets the shock of her life when she discovers a dead man in a limo outside of the concert hall. Mac and Lindsay are forced to question concert goers, groupies and uncooperative handlers when the star becomes their prime suspect. Meanwhile, a routine call heard over the police scanners floors the team when they realize the emergency may affect one of their own team members. Plot Nick Russo, 's limo driver, is found dead outside the venue where Kid is performing, but Mac Taylor barely has time to examine the scene before he hears a disturbing call on the police scanner: shots have been fired and an officer may be down at an address he recognizes all too well: Stella's. He and Flack find Stella in her apartment, unconscious and beaten. The body of her boyfriend, Frankie Mala, lies nearby, dead. Stella is taken to the hospital where she will undergo a complete work up. The CSIs are relieved to learn Stella hasn't been raped, but they need to piece together what led her to kill Frankie, whom she shot three times. Flack sits down with Stella to help her piece together what happened. Danny and Lindsay tackle the Russo case, their suspicions first landing on Blake Mathers, Kid's original limo driver, who was fired for bringing groupies up to the parties. But Blake maintains his innocence, so Danny turns to a CD found in the limo, which contains Kid's new song, and was apparently used by Nick to release the song onto the net. Could Kid have killed him? The rocker denies it; he wanted Nick to release the song, to build buzz for his new album. Lindsay is able to match up a slip of paper with a phone number from the limo to leaflet in a CD a fan named Felicia Badman gave to Kid. Felicia tells the CSIs she hooked up with Nick to get an All Access pass into the show, but when they notice her pass is missing a chain, they match it to a mark on Nick's neck. Danny and Lindsay confront Felicia--after she and Nick hooked up, he refused to give her the pass. She found a gun in the glove compartment and threatened him with it, and when he tried to grab it from her, the gun went off. Stella and Flack piece together what happened together: Frankie confronted Stella in a parking garage about not returning his phone calls. She broke up with him over the website he made, aresanob.com, which showed the two having sex. When she got home later that evening, she found Frankie in her apartment; he had stolen and copied her key. She told him to leave but when she went for her phone, he grappled with her and overpowered her. He tied her up, and she tried to convince him she loved him so that he would let her go. Frankie didn't fall for it; he punched her and knocked her out. When she came to, he dragged her into the bathroom, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Frankie left her in the bathtub while he went to get the takeout he'd ordered for them, and Stella managed to free herself using a razor. She hid behind the bathroom door and slammed it into him when he came back. She ran into the living room and got her gun, but he leapt on her and knocked her down. Frankie grabbed the gun and pulls the trigger, but he didn't load the chamber so no bullet fired. Stella used his momentary distraction to grab the gun, which she armed and fired into him three times, before collapsing. IAB deems the shoot a good one, and Mac insists Stella take sick leave. She returns home to her apartment but thinks better of it and instead packs an overnight bag and leaves. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Kid Rock as Himself * Ed Quinn as Frankie Mala * Leslie-Anne Huff as Felicia Badman * Evan Helmuth as Blake Mathers * Ori Pfeffer as Armand Lepompier * Caroline Cole as Ally Katzel * Rick Cornette as Nick Russo * Kodi Kitchen as Jessica Allen * Clinton 'Ton' Jones as Security Guard * Lissa Pallo as Linda McCovey * Elvina Kimberly as Cell Phone Girl * Alshia Gaddis as Cell Phone Girl Friend Music *'Bawitdaba' by Kid Rock. See Also 221 Category:CSI: New York Season 2